1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intake adjusting device for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to the device which can adjust an amount of intake to the combustion chamber according to a load condition in an over-all speed range so as to enhance combustibility, responsiveness, and torque of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a low load running condition such as warming up or idling, the amount of intake air or intake fuel to the engine is of small quantity and a current speed of the air is reduced. It deteriorates the combustibility of the engine and debases the responsiveness and the acceleration-ability of the engine.
To solve the above problem, it is proposed to provide a device that has an intake duct for a low load running and another intake duct for a high load running to selectively use one of them in accordance with the load condition.
But, the said device can not adjust the amount of intake in an over-all speed range because the intake ducts are just opened or shut according to the load condition.